Shadow Origins: Merag
For the character page, see Merag (SWTOR) Chapter One: Days on Baria A boy went to get water from the sink for his sick mother, when he heard a baby crying. He returned to find his mother holding a tiny baby with black hair and blue eyes. "Peyagrom come meet your new baby sister" The woman said motioning with her hand. Peyagrom walked up and saw the little girl and smiled. A few days later, the baby named Merag was crying louder then before and did something unexpected. She glowed blue and levitated some items nearby "We knew this was a possibility" the father told his wife. "She has bene born strong with the force" the mother replied. "Only time will tell". When she was 6 years old she went to school and when one of the kids picked on her she held up her palms in self defense but then they glowed blue and sent out a blast of force energy that sent him flying into the wall. Merag gasped and looked at her hands trembling and she ran. She returned home where her mother embraced her as she cried "Mommy, I just held out my hands to stop him from pushing me and he got sent back 30 feet!". The mother just hugged her daughter before shushing her gently "It's ok, your father and I wondered when we would have this conversation" she replied. "What do you mean?" Merag asked sniffling. "You were born with a strong conection to the force, unlike most Barians. There have only been two others discovered that are like this." The mother explained. The father came home and heard about what had happened. "Your powers are connected to your emotions, Merag." the father explained. "If i have all these powers, aren't I a danger to everyone?" Merag asked. "Not if you can control it." The mother said. Merag looked back down at her hands and focused as they glowed a bright blue closing her eyes she levitated a bookcase three feet into the air. The father and mother smiled watching this, but then Merag began to shake and tremble and accidently threw the bookcase into the wall smashing it. "Merag calm down!" The father pleaded. Merag sat with her eyes closed and shook "No, I can't do this!" she said getting scared as more things began flying around. Suddenly a levitated vase smashed against the mother's head knocking her down. "Mira!!!!" the father shouted as Merag finally saw what she had done. "No Please, God no!" she screamed and backed away. The father clutched his unconsious wife and called for Peyagrrom, who had just entered after hearing Merag's screams. Merag retreated to a corner clutching herself "I'm SO Sorry" she said crying. The father just turned to her and held his hand out "It's gonna be ok" Peyagrrom went to fetch a bucket of water and gave it to his father. The father cleaned Mira's wound as she awakened slowly. "I'm fine dear.." she said gently "It's not her fault". the father helped her to her room and shut the door. Peyagrrom went over to his crying sister, but she backed away "NO Don't come near me!" she shouted beginning to hold her hands up in defense as they glowed blue. Peyagrom went up to his sister and clutched her hands as the glowing went away. "It's ok, I'm here for you" he said warmly. Merag looked and saw the energy disapate from her hands as she held her brother's. Peyagrom pulled her to him and hugged her tightly as she rest her head on his shoulder trembling. The father then called them both in. Merag nervously approached Mira's bed clutching her hands tightly. "Little Merag, it's not your fault" Mira said smiling. Peyagrrom held one arm around her shoulder. Merag then hugged Mira tightly. Peyagrom and the father also hugged the two girls. "We can get you trainers who can help you control your power" the father offered. Merag nodded. The Next day a man named Durby arrived and offered to train Merag. Teaching her to control her abilities and the two became good friends. A Few years later, there was a knock at the door and Peyagrom opened it, where Mizael stood. "Hey buddy, want to come outside and train,Vesmir's waiting for us at the field ?" he said. "Sure, hold on" Peyagrom went over to where Merag was in her room sitting in the corner meditating. "Merag want to come play outside?" he asked. Merag just sat there "Well if you change your mind, we will be in the field outside the castle" Peyagrom replied and left. "who were you talking to?" Mizael asked as they went down the road "My sister, Merag". "I didn't know you had a sister." Mizael said. "She never leaves the house, feeling shes a danger to everyone" Peyagrom replied. Mizael looked confused "why is she a danger?", "She has strong conenctions to the force and can lead to destructive results" Peyagrom said. The two friends then went on their way to the field. Merag stayed in her room most of the time meditating learning to control her vast power, but she kept thinking of the world, and her brother, then she got up and exited her room as her father sat on the couch "Where are you going young lady?" he asked not looking up. Merag stopped and turned to him "I want to go play with my brother and his friends" She asked. The father just looked at her and her pleading eyes "have you completed today's meditation length?" he asked. Merag nodded and held out her palm as blue energy appeared then disappeared. The father smiled "Alright go out and have fun, but promise me no explosions please" he said grinning some. "Merag laughed and nodded "I'll try my best" with that she exited the house for the first time in years. Merag skipped around Balia, takingi n the sights and smells, looking to the east she saw the great golden mountains and to the west the grand castle of their belevolent ruler King Malheur. Merag ran across the bridge to the fields in the tall grass. Suddenly a energy orb flew past her and landed nearby. Merag reached for it when another hand also reached for it and touched hers. Merag gasped and looked up as a boy was there he smiled warmly "hey there" Merag took her hand back and backed away slowly "Hi" she said softly and shyly. "I'm Mizael, whats your name?" He asked the girl. Merag just stood there not speaking, when a familiar voice shouted "Come on Mizael wheres the ball". Merag got up and walked toward the voice coming into view. "Merag? You came out!" Peyagrom replied with joy. "Oh she is your sister" Mizael said looking at her. "Yep, This is Merag" he said motioning to her. Vesmir came up as well "Greetings little lady, im sure you have heard of me, Prince Vesmir!" He said boasting some. Peyagrom and Mizael just rolled their eyes as Merag just bowed in respect. "honor to meet you my prince". She then turned to Mizael "Sorry about earlier , im just shy and you startled me". Mizael nodded. "It's fine". Merag then removed her hands from behind and was holding the ball in the air. "can I play?" she asked grinning. The others nodded as she telekenitcally threw the ball away. Mizael turned to Peyagrom "She doesn't look dangerous". Peyagrom laughed some, "Just don't screw with her emotions". Mizael just chuckled. The four friend splayed with the ball throwing it telekenitcally around. When Mizel caught the ball, Merag laughed and tackled him down. Mizael landed with a thud on ground speechless as Merag lied on top of him, "Sorry" she said blushing. "It's ok "he laughed as she got up. Vesmir then called to them. "Hey guys check this out" Vesmir pointed his hands to a giant rock and clenched them as the rock crumbled to pieces. "Awesome, what kind of technique is that?" Mizael asked. "I dont know but i hope to master it in time" Vesmir replied confidently.Mizael then stepped up and his eyes glowed as yellow energy came from it and grabbed the rock pieces and he put them back together somewhat. "That's pretty cool" Merag said ad Vesmir rolled his eyes some. "hey guys check this" Peyagrom said. He rubbed his hands together and out came blue fire which he controlled in the air and around till he sucked it back in. "Whoah that is pretty badass" Merag said clapping. They finally turned to Merag. "How about you?" Mizael asked. Merag just stood there a little scared. "I don't think that's such a great idea"' She said backing away slowly. Peyagrom then went up to her and said "Don't worry if something goes wrong i'm here" Merag just looked at her brother and then told everyone to step back. She breathed in and out and held her hands apart as blue energy appeared and she thrust them forward as a shockwave of energy flew out knocking away grass rocks and trees for a 3 mile radius. Merag gasped as did the others and then they clapped. "Wow, She does have great power" Mizael said to Peyagrrom. Vesmir even clapped but little slowly then the rest "I guess that was impressive" He said. Merag just stood there and laughed some she pointed the other direction and shot another wave out. "Merag, i think you can do more then shockwaves"Peyagrom said. Merag looked at him and then back to her hands as she clenched her fists, instantly blue energy came out and shot forward like a energy beam that blew up a giant rock. Merag gasped and laughed as the others just watched applauding. "See, you have control" Peyagrrom replied smiling. It was getting late as Vesmir bid the rest goodbye he went back to his castle, Mizael, Peyagrrom and Merag began walking back home. "You are welcome to stay at our house for the night, Mizael" Peyagrrom said. "That's generous but You dont have to" Mizael said sheepishly. "Don't you have your own house?" merag asked. Mizael kept walking and rubbed back of his head. "Not anymore, my parents died when i was little and the king took me in so i lived with Vesmir up in the castle." Mizael replied. Merag was saddened "I'm sorry I didn't know" she said softly. "That Vesmir guy he kind of seems like a asshole" Merag said speaking her mind. Peyagrom and Mizael looked at eachother and laughed. "yeah he kind of is" they all laughed. They arrived home where father was waiting. "Right on time for dinner" he said. "Ah nice to see you again Mizael" he smiled warmly. "Nice to be back here sir" Mizael replied. The four ate dinner and finally got ready for bed. Merag knocked on Mizael's door and entered. "Hey" she said. "Hey there what's up?" Mizael replied friendly. "It was nice to meet you today" she said blushing. "It was very nice to meet you as well". Merag nodded and turned to leave, "That was a powrful tackle you gave me in the field" Mizael said laughing. Merag turned to him chuckling "It just felt the urge, sorry if I hurt ya" she said. "I'm wondering, what else ya got" Mizael replied chuckling some. Merag turned to him and had a challengeing look on her face. "Is that a challenge?" she laughed. Mizael crossed his arms "And what if it is" he said smirking. "Then I will deal with you tomororw "she winked and laughed saying goodnight and left for her room. Peyagrrom stepped from corner and laughed smiling that his isolated sister had found a friend and went to bed. The next day, The three friends went down to the basement. "Alright you two, I want a nice clean fight no biting and unessecary stuff AND No powers!" Peyagrrom said laughing. Mizael and Merag stared eachother down as she wore a muscle shirt and pants as he wore a t shirt and pants. "You ready for me boy?" Merag replied flirting. "I don't know if I want to hurt a girl" Mizael laughed smirking. Merag instantly grabbed his hand pulled him to her and shoved her other arm into his gut and flipped him down. "Don't worry Im sure you wont" She smirked looking down at him. Mizael lied there just staring up at her laughing "Alright I wasn't ready that time" Mizael got up and swung his fist at her, which she caught and twisted behind him. Mizael then swooped his other arm around her waist and flipped her over him. Merag landed on her feet and roundhouse kicked him into the wall. Mizael stumbled and glared at her. Mizael ran into her, as she sidestepped and smirked then tackled him down so he landed on his face. Mizael struggled under her as she wrapped her arm around his neck pulling him up laughing "IS this all ya got" she laughed. Mizael struggled laughing as she held him tightly. Peyagrrom lauged as well "Dude your getting beaten by a girl". Mizael bucked his back against her and rolled her off. Mizael then pinned her wrists down and locked his knees on either side of her so she could not get up. "I was just getting warmed up" he laughed looking down at her. Merag struggled and smirked slipping her feet under him and kicked him off hard. Mizael flew backwards but regained himself as Merag charged swinging her hands at him. He caught her hands lacing their fingers together and pushed against eachother laughing. Peyagrrom just watched in anticpation as the two pushed against eachother clearly having fun. Merag then kneed Mizael in the gut so he let go and she tackled him again laughing. After playing for 10 minutes, Mizael and Merag were tired as she lied upon him holding him down "Alright your not bad" Mizael laughed looking into her eyes. Merag just smirked and got off him. "Better then you" she teased. Peyagrom just laughed and watched. Over the years, the four friends trained their various powers and sparred with eachother learning under Durby who helped the teens. As they all grew more powerful. Merag learned to control her ability until she had complete mastery. as Mizael, Vesmir and Peyagrrom also mastered their abilites of energykenesis and what Vesmir called Irridated disinergration and Peyagrrom's pyrokensis. Merag also learned she had limited telepathy and could hear thoughts and sense others. Mizael was mostly trained by the king along with Vesmir but he and Merag always had the time to hang out and grew close . When the time for the annoucment of who would be the next king came way, the town was excited. Vesmir stood by his friends proudly. King Malheur then annoucned the name, as everyone was shocked as Mizael was announced. Vesmir was speechless and the seeds of hidden jealousy grew within him. Merag hugged him in celebration and they all comforted Vesmir who began to grow distant from them. 5 years later Merag awoke with a start in her bed gasping and panicking. Mizael and Peyagrom raced to her as she explained she saw a evil black figure clad in armor come down and kill them all. "Must have been a nightmare" Peyagrom said hugging his sister. Over the years: Merag became a messenger for Baria, making sure everyone's communications got there in time as Mizael became the descion maker, and her brother became a warrior trained in blasters. One day a shuttle arrived at Balia's town square and out stepped a Black figure clad in armor. Merag gasped as she recognized him as the figure she was in her vision long ago. Mizael pushed her behind him protecting as Peyagrom readied his weapons. Vesmir stepped forward ans asked "Who are you?" "I come from a world far from yours. I was once Sith. I am now much more. I control, and see everything. And what I've seen here... is far too threatening to my control. You Barians think yourselves secluded.. but what if you were to unleash your power elsewhere? We couldn't have that. You have become too powerful. Now, you must be exterminated." The man replied. Peyagrrom whipped out his blaster cannon and Vesmir his staff. "Wait.. I'm sure peace is possible. We do not mean to hurt anybod-" Merag started, but was interrupted, "Peace! Ha! Even the Sith see the lie that is 'peace'... and to answer your question, warrior... my name isGravatus. Dark Master Gravatus. And I am here to end your existence." The mystery attacker moved both of his hands toward the crowd, and instantly he picked dozens of them up into the air using telekinesis and threw them back fifty yards. Peyagrrom charged at him with his blasters, and before he could strike, Gravatus threw him back twenty yards in a matter of two seconds. "Take cover!!!! We're under attack!!" yelled Mizael. Gravatus used his massive power to bring down the centre building they were all standing in, causing mass chaos and destruction. "Fight back!" Durbe suggested. Durbe used a crossbow to attempt and attack Gravatus, but even his steel arrows did nothing against the Dark Lord's armor. Peyagrrom attacked again, this time using his power to coat his blade in fire. he swung his blade at Gravatus, who simply used his massive manipulation over telekinesis to stop him in his place. He then grabbed his lightsaber hilt and launched the white-colored beam into his chest, instantly delivering a killing blow. "Nooooooo!" Durbe exclaimed as he charged at the attacker with some blades. Gravatus turned toward him, and held out his hand. Bright blue energy began forming in his hand that soon blasted at Durbe like a cannon, which instantly disintegrated him. "No! This is impossible!" Vesmir exclaimed. "How can one man have such power!?" Gravatus slowly walked through the wreckage of the center building and found the Barian King sitting in his throne defenseless. "We are incapable of defending ourselves from you... please, leave us be." The King offered. Gravatus remained silent, but lifted the King up in the air. Vesmir was the only Barian nearby to help. "Vesmir! Help him!" Mizael pleaded, but Vesmir stood back and just watched as Gravatus shoved his lightsaber into the king's stomach before taking his supernatural crown and tossing it into the sky, likely to end up in space and never be seen again. The Barians were horrified. Mizael knew what he had to do. He went to Merag. "Merag... come with me!" he grabbed her by her arm and dragged her outside where they hopped onto a large, rid-able Orobird. The Orobird took off into the air, taking them away from the center building. "Where are we going?" Merag asked "The only place we have left to go.. the spacelaunch. We must evacuate the planet." Mizael replied. "No! We can't abandon Baria." "Merag, it's too late... this massive evil has come to eradicate us.. evacuation is our only option now." Mizael and Merag arrived at the space-launch, a building with several pods that launched themselves into space in the event of an emergency. "Quick, ready the pod." Mizael said. Merag used the console to set the destination to a peaceful planet known as Tython. It would take the machine a few minutes to activate. Merag turned to Mizael and put her hands on his shoulders. "Mizael, I want you to know... I love you." "Merag, I'm not sure about yours... but in my mind, you are my sister. I will always care for you. I will be here for you always. So, I love you too... but not in the way you are suggesting. Our world is dying... we have no time for distractions. Think of me as your brother." Mizael responded. "My brother just died, Miz... I need something more." She said as her face saddened and tears began to drop on her face. "Merag, we must be strong. We will endure this. But I need you to focus on reality and don't fantasize about something that's not there... I'll always be here to protect you, to guard you and to help you. That's more important than any kind of romance we could give each other." Mizael's eyes widened as he stared at Merag waiting for an answer. "Okay..." she couldn't look him in the eye. The pod was ready, and they were about to board when Vesmir arrived. "My friends! Do not leave! I have befriended this great warrior.. we can thrive in his environment. Such.. power. Such potential for dominance! This is our chance, Mizael." Vesmir suggested. "Vesmir, that is not the way... we must endure this and escape. We must flee this planet at once!" Mizael responded. Vesmir scoffed. "You really are cowardly, aren't you? The both of you!" Vesmir insulted. "You may insult me but do not insult her.. she's stronger than you'll ever be, Vesmir." Mizael's face grew serious. "Ha! Petty insults, Mizael, for a petty warrior. You know what, I don't want you with me anyway.. if you're so weak you just run away from everything, you don't deserve to live! You should die here with this WEAK planet and its WEAK king! YOU SHOULD ROT HERE AND BUR-" Vesmir began yelling, "Vesmir enough!" Mizael raised his voice. "You dare interrupt me... ME!? The TRUE king of Baria? I am more powerful than you'll ever be. And I'll prove it!" Vesmir said as he grabbed his warstaff. The planet began shaking as the core was being penetrated by Gravatus' energy. "Merag, go! I will join you on another pod after I handle this." Mizael prepared to face his challenge. "No! I won't go without you!" Merag pleaded. "It's not your choice, Merag. I will always protect you." Mizael pressed the console to close the door to the pod and launch it away before she could get out of it. The pod flew up as Merag looked down as Mizael and Vesmir began fighting, suddenly a wave of energy came over the pod and her eyes went blank and she fell to groud of the pod. Chapter Two: The Jedi Merag sat alone in her pod as she hurtled from the destroyed Baria, her home gone, her friends gone, she was all alone and speeding toward an unknown planet but strangely couldn't remember anything. Merag looked out the cockpit and saw the blue green world of Tython. "It does look pretty from space" She thought. The pod crash landed in a crater near a giant palace, and she got out coughing unaware that she was levitating rocks and trees around her, having lost her memories she couldnt remember how to control her power. Several jedi noticed her and held up their sabers in defense, "Everyone calm down" a voice shouted. Merag looked around putting her hands up in self defense as they charged with blue energy. A blue haired jedi approached her trying to calm her down "It's ok my friend, you are safe here". Merag slowly lowered her defense and disapated the energy. She looked up at the man seeing he had blue hair and a beard. "My name is Wilenskraft" he replied to her taking her by shoulders "I will help you". Merag smiled and followed him, as the other jedi just watched cautiously. Willenskraft led Merag to an apartment in the Jedi Temple. Chapter Three: Old Friends Found Chapter Four: Confrontation with the Past Category:SWTOR Fiction Category:Fiction Category:Shadow Origins Category:SWTOR